


Be With Me (When You Sleep)

by klainederful



Category: Raven Cycle - Maggie Stiefvater
Genre: Fluff, M/M, Post-Blue Lily Lily Blue, Pre-Relationship, sleeping!Ronan, this is the third fic I write where one of them is asleep, what's wrong with me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-30
Updated: 2015-07-30
Packaged: 2018-04-12 03:25:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 852
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4463639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/klainederful/pseuds/klainederful
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>Adam was left staring, wondering what exactly Ronan was dreaming about that brought his name to his lips.</i><br/>(In which Adam can’t sleep and realizes something about Ronan and himself.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be With Me (When You Sleep)

**Author's Note:**

> Based on [this](http://writingforthefeels.tumblr.com/post/124109742351/person-a-moves-a-lot-in-their-sleep-and-contantly) prompt.

Adam sighed for the sixth time in half an hour, rubbing his tired, burning eyes with his hands. His little room was dark, except for a sliver of moonlight that ran across the floor and over his sheets to fall on the restless figure stretched out next to him. Ronan's eyes were closed, but his eyebrows were knotted and his jaw was working frantically, a belligerent expression painted on his face even in his sleep. His breath came in short, uneven puffs, and the blanket that covered him rustled every time he turned, the sounds jerking Adam out of his doze every few minutes.

He turned on his side to look at Ronan over the edge of his mattress and noticed how the moonlight outlined his sharp features in silver, making him look almost ethereal despite his frown. A faerie prince trapped in a nightmare.

Adam slowly reached out a hand, but stopped with his fingertips barely brushing Ronan's black t-shirt. He didn't want to wake him, not when he knew Ronan had a hard time falling asleep most days, even now that the night horrors didn't haunt him any longer.

"Ronan," he whispered at last, barely audible, hoping his voice would calm him, let him know he was safe, that Adam was with him. A few seconds later, he rolled his eyes at the ridiculous thought that his presence could have any effect on Ronan, especially a soothing one. The fact that Ronan usually slept soundly when he stayed over , his sleep free of bees or monsters or dead fathers, didn't mean it was because of Adam’s presence, no matter what a small, delusional part of him liked to believe.

But then Adam realized Ronan had stopped moving and was now laying on his side facing him, his expression more peaceful than before. A coincidence, perhaps, but Adam, much like Gansey, didn't believe in coincidences. He was settling more comfortably on his bed, his eyelids dropping on their own accord already, when Ronan started mumbling something unintelligible under his breath, maybe Latin, maybe a dream tongue only he and the trees knew. Adam was too sleepy to even try to work out what he was saying. He rolled on his stomach and buried his face in his pillow, trying to block everything out and finally, finally fall asleep. His limbs felt as heavy as lead, and his head was starting to throb, the beginning of yet another exhaustion-induced headache.

"Adam?"

Adam opened his eyes again at the soft, almost adoring sound and looked down at Ronan, blinking a few times to let his tired eyes focus. When they did, he realized Ronan was still asleep, his lips slightly parted, his long, exposed neck glistening with sweat in the moonlight. Adam's throat felt dry all of a sudden, his heart hammering in his chest like he was running a marathon, and not just trying to fall asleep.

"What?" He whispered back, just to see if Ronan would reply, but he just shifted again, his back to Adam now. Adam was left staring, wondering what exactly Ronan was dreaming about that brought his name to his lips. He hoped it was something good, even though Ronan was tossing and turning on the floor again, blades of moonlight dancing on his body. He said his name again, but differently this time, loud and urgent, like he thought Adam was in danger and he was desperate to save him.

_I'm right here. It's okay._

Adam bit his lower lip, considering his options. He didn't want to wake Ronan up, but he couldn't fall asleep unless Ronan calmed down a bit.

Moving carefully, Adam pushed his blanket aside and lowered himself on the floor next to Ronan, who was on his back now, hands balled into fists like he was preparing for a fight. He rolled on his side and tugged at Ronan's blanket lightly to cover himself, too, then lay perfectly still, watching him. Ronan was still frowning in his sleep, his lips moving soundlessly, so Adam slid a tentative arm over his stomach, hoping he wouldn't open his eyes and punch him in the face. Ronan sighed deeply, almost startling him into pulling away, and rolled towards him, his face inches from Adam's now. His lips ghosted over Adam’s, not quite touching, leaving pleasant tingles in their wake and making Adam’s breath catch in his throat.

If Ronan hadn't woken up before, he surely would now, Adam thought, because of how loudly his heart was beating. But Ronan stilled instead, his breathing finally deep and regular, his limbs relaxed. Whatever nightmare he was having before seemed to have left him alone now, taking his frown with it.

 _Coincidence_ , Adam thought, because he knew it wasn’t.

Smiling to himself, he lowered his head on Ronan's shoulder and closed his eyes, thinking that maybe, just maybe, he did have some kind of effect on Ronan after all. And, judging by the amount of time it took him to fall asleep with Ronan’s warm and solid body against his, Ronan had quite an effect on him, too.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading, I hope you enjoyed it! (◡‿◡✿)  
> As always, you can find me [here](http://klainederful.tumblr.com/) on Tumblr.  
> (Also, I'm not a native English speaker, so if you notice any mistakes, please tell me so I can fix them!)


End file.
